Maximum Ride shorts and oneshots!
by majorfaxandfanglover123
Summary: This is pretty much what the title says it is. A long series of shorts and oneshots for Maximum Ride! They'll be mostly Fax, but we'll have some Niggy, Eggy, and Nazzy thrown in there too!
1. Confessions and Fake Dinnertimes

**I understand that some of you guys really don't understand what I meant when I said that I was quitting Young Love. I just don't have any more inspiration for it. **

**But here is a chapter that was supposed to take place in that story. This is, of course, a oneshot version of it and goes by much more quickly then what would've happened in the story. **

**This is the first in a series of oneshots and short stories that I will be writing for Maximum Ride while l continue on with Currently Untitled. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to James Patterson. The only thing that belongs to me is this plot.**

**Fang POV**

Remind me again why I'm chauffeuring my best-friend around? Probably because I'm in love with her. I sighed and leaned against the car door, waiting for her to come back out of her boyfriend's house. Yup. Her BOYFRIEND. My seventeen year-old life sucks.

My over-long black hair slowly made its way back in front of my eyes. I glared at the dark strands and blew them out of my face. Just then I heard a loud "BAM!" and turned with interest to face Dylan's house.

I saw Max run out, her face red. She screamed loud enough that I could still hear her even with my windows closed and the radio on. She pulled her hair and all of a sudden I saw a glimmer on her face. I frowned and squinted a little. Were those….. wait no they couldn't be! Max can't be crying!

The drizzle outside started to get heavier. Max didn't seem to notice. Just as I began to roll the window down to call her over so she could get of the rain she took off running. My eyes widened. "Fuck!" I cursed in frustration. I swung the door open quickly and slammed it shut, then took off down the street after her.

It looked like she was going to the park, seeing as it was the closest thing to Dylan's neighborhood. I would never catch her before she got there on foot. I skidded to a stop and raced back towards my car. I opened it and sat down with a wet "Thump!" and turned on the engine. I quickly slid it into drive and sped off down the street towards the park.

I frowned in the car. Knowing Max, once she saw my car she'd change direction and head somewhere else. She hated to let people see her cry. I turned off of the main street and onto a road that was a short-cut. I was there in minutes. I got out of the car, and jogged over to the spot that I knew Max would come to eventually.

I sighed as my wet hair stuck to my forehead and shook it a little so that I could at least _see_. While I was busy fixing my hair (no, I'm not gay. Didn't I just tell you that I was in love with Max? My hair was sticking to my face that's all!), I didn't notice the dark streak that was slowly becoming a person.

I did notice when I felt my head hit the sidewalk, _hard._ "Owww!" I groaned. Then I realized that there was a person lying on top of me. I looked down and saw Max's form lying on me, wet, shaking, and sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled against me, then turned us onto our sides so that she wouldn't get all of the rain.

She struggled a little, and beat down on my chest to make me let go. But I just winced and held on tighter. "Fang!" she said, her voice breaking but filled with anger. "Let go of me! Let-let go of me!" she cried. On the last word she quit fighting and wrapped her arms around my neck, holding onto me for dear life. I felt her press her face into my neck and the warm stream of water that told me she was crying even harder.

"Shhh, I'm here its okay," I whispered reassuringly to her pressing my face into her wet hair that somehow, still managed to smell like peaches. She pressed against me and began hiccupping, which meant that she was probably almost finished crying.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled. I shook my head. "You have nothing to be sorry about," I said angrily. "What did he do to you?" I asked my voice rising. I felt her body start to tremble a little harder. "I walked in and went to his room. But-but when I opened the door, I saw-saw him cheating on me with-with-" she broke down crying all over again. This time I moved us so that we were sitting up. Max was sitting on my lap and holding onto me.

I slowly I got up and adjusted her so that I was carrying her bridal-style. I walked us over to my car and gently set her down on the passenger side. I untangled her arms from around my neck and she wrapped them around herself instead. I got in on my side and drove us home in silence. As we passed Dylan's house I saw Max turn away from the window. I pulled over in front of house and stopped the car.

"Fang what are you doing?" she asked, her voice thick. She looked confused. "Just paying Dylan a little visit," I said calmly. Her eyes widened. "Well….don't hurt him too much," she said. A devilish grin overcame her features. "I wanna be the one to put him in the hospital!" she said with glee. I smiled a little. She was already back to her usual self.

"Don't worry I won't," I said, climbing out. She smiled at me as I closed the door. I jogged up to his front door. Good thing his parents were out of town. I don't want to get sued. I opened his door quietly and made my way upstairs. I almost broke his bedroom door when I got there. He looked up startled from where he was putting his shirt on. The girl he was sleeping with must've already left.

My eyes narrowed and he gulped. I cracked my knuckles and then picked him up by the front of his shirt. He was a good three inches shorter than me, the same height as Max. Now he was face to face with me.

"You bastard," I hissed menacingly. "Listen Fang, no need to over-react no-" he didn't finish. I had already punched him in the nose. It was gushing blood. He screamed in pain and I grimaced. What weakling. I picked him up and kneed him where-the-sun-don't-shine and he went down again, this time groaning as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Nobody messes with her and plays with her heart. Got it, shit-face?" I said in deathly-quiet voice. He nodded and I walked out. As I got into the car, Max laughed. "Oh man," she said. "The look on your face just says 'Murderer'. And I could even hear his scream!" she said laughing. I rolled my eyes at her comments. "Fang," she said her voice back to normal. "Mmhmm?" I looked over at her. She smiled warmly at me and I felt my stomach flip as her eyes lit up.

"Thanks," she said sincerely. I just shrugged. "Anytime."

"Man," she said ten minutes later as we pulled into her driveway. "Yeah?" I said. She shook her head. "What I mean is, I don't even know why I went out with him. He was never really the one I liked anyways." I looked up hopefully but tried to wipe my face of any emotions. "Really," I said. "Yeah really. I mean the real person I liked was-" she cut herself off and blushed, the pink covering her cheeks. My eyebrows rose. "Who was it that you really liked?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, no one! Never mind what I said." She looked at her watch. "Gee, look at the time, dinnertime already? I really should be going!" she said hurriedly. "Max," I said my voice hinting that if she didn't tell me, something bad was going to happen to her. She panicked and said, "No, Fang I real-" she was cut off as I kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut and I felt her hands slip into my slowly drying hair. I pulled away slowly and opened my eyes, blushing hard.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Don't have to go," she said slowly, continuing from where she left off. I looked straight forward, out the windshield, the blush still lying on my cheeks. I felt her peering at me. "Oh, r-really?" I stuttered like an idiot. "Yeah, really," she said her voice sounding a little weird. I turned my head to look at her but as soon as I came to face her, she was kissing me. My eyes widened but slowly closed.

I got so into the kiss that I actually pulled her over onto my seat. She straddled me and her back was slightly pressed into the steering wheel. I kissed her hungrily and slipped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. She shivered and her arms wound themselves around my neck. After a couple of moments I pulled away to breath and she rested her forehead against mine.

"I love you." The words slipped out of both our mouths at the same time, and we stared at each other. She giggled as I broke out into a grin. I hugged her hard and repeatedly whispered to her, "I love you, I love you, I love you." She pressed her face into my neck again, and sighed contentedly. Soon she opened the door.

I looked at her. "Do you want to go inside?" she asked. "I'm sure my mom made some cookies." I nodded and we walked to her front door, hand in hand. She opened the door and got the cookies while I flopped down onto the couch. She returned and snuggled into me.

"Man," I said sarcastically. "I never knew you were the type to snuggle." She punched me in the arm. "Shuddup," she said happily. I rubbed my arm. "That hurt. Geez, is that really how your gonna treat your new boyfriend?" I said, faking a whine. She looked up at me innocently. "First up: wow, did that really hurt you? You must be weaker than I thought." I glared at her. "Secondly, who said you were my boyfriend?" My eyes widened and I felt hurt. It must've shown on my face, because I felt her hand caress my cheek and pulled my face to look at her.

"Fang I was just kidding," she said shocked. "Does it really matter that much to you?" she asked me. "Well, I said I loved you didn't I?" I said quietly. She kissed me sweetly. "Of course you're my boyfriend you idiot. I said I loved you too," she said softly, smiling when I did.

Half an hour later, we both fell asleep. Guess the most comforting arms really are those of the one you love.

**Well, that's it! I hoped you guys liked it. There will be more oneshots that have to do with Y.L. but for now this is the only one that I could think to make. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Just press that button right there. It'll make my day!**


	2. I Love Whip Cream!

**Hey! Well, here's the second oneshot! This is something that just popped into my head when I was trying to come up with a new fanfic. I was thinking about my FCS class, and well, this is I guess something I would want to happen to me. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Oh, wait. Before you read, I'll just give you a small summary.**

**Summary: What do you get when you put two 16 year old boys, a spray can of whip cream, and what do you get? Immaturity, that's what! Slight fluff, I guess. **

**Disclaimer: All rights for Maximum Ride and its characters go to James Patterson. Unfortunately, I still don't own Fang. Damn it! **

**Max POV**

FCS (Family Consumer Science) was…..interesting today. Everything was normal up until Ms. Aker left the room. I was just standing there, cleaning the kitchen, when all of a sudden a scuffle broke out. Now before we continue with our story, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short, I am a _girl_, and I'm about 5'8" with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, which I have been told, look like melted chocolate. Now that the intros are over and done with, let's move on.

Anyways, I turned around and the sight that greeted me was amusing to say the least. Put two 16 year-old boys, a can of spray whip-cream together, and what do you get? Immaturity, that's what.

Iggy and his best-friend Fang Venom (who was also my boyfriend) were messing around with each other. I saw Iggy mess-up Fang's black hair and then Fang glaring at him. Iggy sorta shrunk in on himself. Then he started running. It just so happens that the running idiot was my twin brother Even though we looked nothing alike.

Anyways, as Fang closed in on him, Iggy grabbed the whip-cream from the cabinet, spun around, and sprayed Fang across the face with it. Fang was sunned for a second, and Iggy took this chance to shove him into the closest person.

Unfortunately, that happened to be _me._

Fang sorta half turned and stumbled, the fell on top of me, sending us both to the ground. The class broke into laughter (if they weren't already laughing) as Fang laid on me, blushing and staring into my eyes. I'm pretty sure I was blushing too; my face felt like it was on fire. I hesitantly reached my hand up, and wiped a finger down the whip-cream that was going diagonally down his cheek. I brought it to my mouth and tasted it, then smiled.

"I love whip-cream!" I said.

Yup, FCS rocks.

**So I thought it was kinda funny. I mean, come on, you had to have at least been giggling! Did you like it? Review and tell me please! It would, as usual, make my day!**

**-MFAFL123-MajorFaxandFangLover123-**


	3. Bleeding on a Piece of Paper

"Fang, can you tell me why I'm here again?" I called to the dark-haired boy on the raised stage who was setting up the different kinds of instruments.

"I wanted you to hear out new song and tell us what you think about it," he replied, looking up from placing the tambourine one the drum set.

I shrugged, flopping onto a chair shooting back, "Ok. I mean, you usually don't ask me to do anything like this, but I guess there's a first time for everything!" He nodded at me and turned to confer with his best-friend, Iggy, about something. Iggy nodded hastily and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Fang wiped his hands on his black jeans nervously and I felt my brow furrow. Fang never gets nervous about performing. The rest of the band walked onto the stage and took their places. Darren pulled out a pair of drumsticks and tapped the lightly against his thighs, while Marcus sat down at the large black piano near the edge of the stage. Iggy pulled his electric base strap over his head and fiddled with the tuning, stroking this cord and that before becoming satisfied and looking to Fang for his cue.

Fang pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Iggy, then grabbed his acoustic, slinging the black strap over his chest.

"Ok Max. We're ready. This song is 'Bleed', originally by Hot Chelle Rae," Fang said emotionlessly, the regular lights above casting shadows onto his face, making him look oober serious. I nodded and shifted in my seat. He started by strumming a few chords and then the song began.

_**I feel like I'm drowning in ice water  
My lips have turned a shade of blue  
I'm frozen with this fear  
That you may disappear  
Before I've given you the truth**_

_What truth?_ I thought distantly my eyes following Fang's lips as he sang. I looked up at his eyes and realized that he was staring directly at me. I flushed, embarrassed that he saw me look at his lips. For a fleeting moment, I saw his regular smirk flash onto his face, but then it was back to being that serious Fang.

_**I'll bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here (I'm dying here)  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I'll bleed my heart out just for you**_

His voice filled with passion and quieted as he finished the chorus.

_**I've always dreamed about this moment  
And now it's here and I've turned to stone  
I stand here petrified  
As I look you in your eyes  
My head is ready to explode**_

This time, his eyes closed and his face looked pained. His voice was loud and I could hear the emotion in it. _He's singing to me,_ I thought dazedly, still trying to decipher the meaning behind the lyrics.

_**I'll bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I'll bleed my heart out just for you  
**_  
_**And it's all here in  
Black and white and red  
For all the times  
Those words were never said**_

My eyes filled with tears for no apparent reason and I blinked them back. _Why do I hurt so much? I don't understand what you're trying to tell me Fang! _ I closed my eyes at the sudden heartache wrapped my arms around my torso. Fang's voice wavered.

_**I'll bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I'll bleed my heart out just for you**_

I'll bleed my heart out just for you.

My eyes opened and I stared at Fang. He was paler than usual and had a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. I looked at him in confusion, but smiled hesitantly. I started to clap politely and was about to say something witty to get the awkward silence away, but he licked his lips, preparing to speak so I shut my mouth.

"Max, I-I dunno if you got what I was trying to say but-but…" He stopped talking and shook his head franticly. "I can't do it Igs. I can't do it." He stumbled off of the stage and ran out of the small café, past my seat. I turned to watch him run out of the door, the tiny bell above the door chiming softly.

"Fang! Hey wait, where are you-?" The door slammed shut and I stood up quickly, planning on following him out. "Max wait," Iggy called, jogging towards me, turning so his guitar was on his back. "Here, read this first. You'll get it," he said quietly, handing me a folded piece of paper, the same one Fang had probably given him before the song.

"Iggy, what is it?" I asked, taking the small folded piece of paper delicately in my hands.

"Fang knew that he probably wouldn't be able to tell you himself so he wrote it down. It's what he was just trying to say," Iggy said before turning and walking away, either to go and clean up the band stuff or give me my personal space- not sure which one.

"Oh," I said quietly unfolding it quickly but gently. I scanned through the words and the tears came back. I put my hand over my mouth and turned away from the others as I re-read the note.

**Max,**

**If you're reading this, that probably means that I chickened out and ran. Well, what I was trying to say was, I LOVE YOU. Maximum Ride, I have been in love with you since the fourth grade. I didn't realize it until last year though. I wanted to tell you so many times, but when I first figured it out, you were with Sam. How could I tell you something that big when I knew it would ruin your relationship with him? So I waited. I didn't realize that you'd be together for so long. I guess I should've known though, seeing as you two were pretty much perfect for each other. But I lucked out when you broke it off a couple of months ago. (Geez, I must be pretty heartless to feel lucky when you were in a heap on the floor, crying your eyes out because said perfect guy broke up with you)**

**I can't believe that I'm a 17 year old guy and I can't even tell a girl that I love her. I'm a pretty big wuss, huh? Max, you're beautiful, smart, funny, and you can kick anybody's ass. Yes, even mine. But don't let it get to your head because there are still plenty of other things I can beat you at. Anyways, now you know. If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I just needed to let you know. I did exactly what that song I just sang to you said to do. I bled my heart out on a piece of paper. I hope you can fix me.**

**I truly love you,**

**Fang**

I wiped my tears away and managed to laugh a little. How could I not have figured it out? Now my crush on my best friend didn't seem so bad. Heck, he loved me back! "Iggy, I'm gonna go. I have to talk to him," I said looking back at him. He nodded in understanding.

As I ran out the café, I saw Fang pacing back and forth with a the sleeve of his sweatshirt pressed against his mouth his eyes were closed and suddenly he turned and punched the bricks beside him. I stifled a gasp and waited. "Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He leaned his forehead against the wall and took several deep breaths. I stepped forward hesitantly.

"Fang?" he looked up and stepped away from the wall. I walked forward until I was right in front of him. He stayed quiet as I looked up at him. I smiled and took his hand, then started to measure it against my own.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked quietly. He looked down. "I didn't think you'd feel the same way. I didn't want to mess up being your best friend," he whispered dejectedly.

I pulled my hand away and put my hands on my hip and waited until he looked at me again.

"Well then, I guess you thought wrong!" He looked surprised and I giggled and stepped up to him so that our lips were only centimeters apart. "Fang, I've ALWAYS loved you." He froze up as I closed the distance and kissed him. I took his arms and wrapped them around my waist. His arms tightened around me and he started to kiss me back. I wound my arms around his neck smiled against his lips. He kissed me deeply and I took a breath through my nose.

After a couple of minutes I had to pull away to breathe through my mouth, he leaned his forehead against mine and just watched me with wide eyes. I could see the flecks of lighter brown and gold in his almost black irises. He was holding my face in his hands, and his thumb stroked across my cheek causing my face to flame. He grinned suddenly and hugged me close. I gripped him tightly and in my hand I saw the letter.

_**I'll bleed my heart out just for you…..**_


	4. BlownUp Teddy Bears

**As I promised, something that isn't Fax. Yes, instead, this is a unique little drabble I came up with in about twenty minutes for Niggy. A change of pace, huh? Sorry I didn't have anything on this one for a while. Been working on my KH stories on my other account. I hope some of you out there understand what KH stands for. If not, you are deprived of even more pyromanicalness. **

**Hmm. I don't think that's a word….. OH WELL! **

**I don't think I really need to right out the disclaimer. Everyone already knows I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters. Not that I'd want to own any of them. Yup. NOT EVEN FANG! **

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Hey, Iggy! Come down! It's time for dinner!" Nudge screamed up the stairs, her hands cupped around her mouth. Dr. Martinez had nicely invited them over to the Ride's house for dinner, and Iggy was still upstairs, doing god _knows _what.

When she didn't get a reply, Nudge stood there, tapping her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips, glowering at the wall. If that boy didn't walk his skinny white butt down those stairs in five seconds, she going up the and getting him herself.

She was hungry!

_'Three._

_Two._

_One.'_

Nudge counted down mentally. She scowled and rolled up the sleeves of her pretty prink shirt, ruining them and making them baggy. That would cost him dearly.

She stormed up the stairs and to the second door on the left. Grabbing the doorknob and twisting it open, Nudge stomped into the room.

"IGGY YO-" was all she got out before something blew up in her face. She shrieked in surprise and swallowed some of the dusty gray air, then coughed. "What the heck!" she said to no one in particular. She waved away the smoke and peered into the room to see what had blown up this time.

Yup. THIS TIME.

Sitting on the floor in a ring of charcoal and ashes were the remnants of a stuffed animal. At least that's what she thought it was. nothing but the body was left over. The head had been cleanly blown off. Apparently, the…. thing, had been holding a small stuffed heart that said 'I LOVE YOU!' on it. As she investigated further, she discovered a note on Iggy's desk that read,

_'Geez, quit yelling already. I'm in the basement.  
P.S. I hope you liked my present. ;)_

_-Iggy_

Nudge felt her mouth drop open and heat rush through her cheeks. WHAT?

She guessed later on that it was just his way of saying he loved her.


	5. Crazy Dreams

Pounding my fist into my open palm, I looked around into the trusted faces of my flock. "Okay! So everyone knows the game plan?" Four heads nodded back at me, and I felt a twist in my gut as I remembered that one small, blonde head of curls was missing. It was too bad that Angel had been brainwashed into believing those lying, scumbag School scientists…

"Good!" I whispered, and then stuck my fist into the center of our small circle. Fang tapped Iggy on the back of his hand twice, then stuck his own on top of mine, followed by Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman. Tapping the back of each other's fists, we pulled our clenched hands back, grim faces all around.

Suddenly, Iggy sat up straight, his pale blue eyes widening though he couldn't see anything. "Footsteps!" he quickly said, all of us took up our normal positions; well, as normal as us birdkids could get. Acting ain't gonna go on any of our job applications.

If we survived that long.

Sure enough, two seconds later, the sounds of buttons being pressed in a pass code combination hit the rest of our ears. Watching tensely as the metal door unlocked and the whitecoat walked in, I held up two fingers behind my back, telling the others to wait until I said.

As the woman walked forward to unlock the ties they had placed on our wrists and ankles, I waited until she finished with Fang's bonds, he being the last to be freed. As soon as the click sounded, I shouted, "Go!" Fang automatically swung his fist, his knuckles neatly smashing into the poor lady's temple as he knocked her out. We were on our feet in seconds, rushing out into the halls and taking out the guards stationed outside of our door.

Before my brain could comprehend what was happening, they were all knocked out, and, somehow, the halls were filled with zebras and bubbles. I skidded to a halt, looking around in confusion. "What the-" I said incredulously. Gazzy laughed manically, running over to the nearest bubble and filling it with, er, his 'special gift'.

"Iggy!" he shouted, glee evident in his eight year old face. "Zebra, two o'clock!"

"On it, little buddy!" Iggy stretched his hands out, grabbing onto the neck of the nearest striped pony and swinging up onto its back. A gasp from Nudge was heard and I whipped my head to look over at her, standing over a cart that was seemingly carrying beef jerky.

"Beef jerky for everyone!" she shouted tossing it into the air. By now the stupid scientists had realized that something was wrong, and they crammed into the hallways, malicious grins on their faces. I looked at Fang, my eyebrows up in my hairline. What, in the HELL, was going on here?!

He shrugged at me, before engaging with the nearest jerk. I looked around helplessly. "Will somebody please explain what the hell is going on!" I screamed to no in particular. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. Letting out a yell, I turned my head, only to see Angel, her blue eyes blank as she gave me a creepy-ass smile, a syringe in her small hand.

"Good night, MaxHe ," she said angelically before plunging it into the crook of my elbow.

Jerking upright in my bed, I gasped, my face warm, panic setting in as I surveyed my bedroom for any locatable threats. Looking down at myself, I sighed in relief, noticing that I looked older, and that I was most definitely not in the School.

Next to me, there was muffled grumbling before a groggy pair of midnight black eyes opened to stare at me crossly. I smiled apologetically. I was twenty eight again, in my bedroom at my apartment, and Fang was sleeping next to me, clad only in a pair of black basketball shorts. He never really had outgrown the all black phase.

"I'm sorry," I murmured to him, lying back down and facing him. "Did I wake you?" He rolled his eyes, dropping his arm around my waist and pulling my closer before burying his head into my neck.

"Obviously," he mumbled sleepily. "What's wrong?" I sighed.

"I had the freakiest dream," I told him. He nodded, silently willing me to continue. Running my fingers through his black hair, I went on. "Remember back when we were taken back to the School? Before we split up… the first time?" He looked at me with one eye, and then nodded again.

"Well, it was the same thing, except, everything was weird. Iggy-Iggy was on a zebra! Gazzy was doing his thing into bubbles, and Nudge was throwing beef jerky at everyone!" Finishing my exclamation I pulled away from him and looked at him. His brows were furrowed as he thought.

After a few moments he said, "So it was basically that bogus plan we came up with before Ari busted us out?" I nodded rapidly. He gave me a small grin. "That's fucking crazy as shit." I laughed, burying my face in his warm chest, rolling my shoulders and repositioning my wings.

"Tell me about it!"


End file.
